Sanctuary
by Canada4Usagi
Summary: In which one is given a second chance. To those who have seen the light and wandered to far into its grasp, to be pulled back would me facing the world you left behind. But if given the chance, how much would change and how much would remain the same? To one poor soul, things will be very different as peace turns to chaos and worlds begins to crumble. All in the search for Solace.


**Author's Note: Well, it has been a while since I posted something on this site. After watching all of Season Two I just felt the need to act out on my urge to write for this fandom, I just enjoy this series so much. Of this season, there were good points and bad points. There were moments when I seemed to be filled to the brim with happiness, others that just made frustrated, and some that I just downright detested to the high heavens. Despite my mixed feelings about this season, I still felt this urge within me to add my own spin to the story. So, without further ado, Sanctuary!**

**Prologue**

_**She notes him, a foolish man. A pretender, a common man of little faith and varying aspect like the different shades of gray that danced across her vision as she stared up at the sky. She does not question a single action, not a single one; her hands remained clenched around the handle of her pocket knife and blood bubbling from the wound in his head. She is quiet as he gasps quietly in tune, his lungs strumming beautifully into the dark night sky. They are but specks under this vast amount of sky, but they are special, they are needed; these people must exist, for, without them, there is pure nothingness. She looks to him, his skin is as gray as stormy sky and his eyes are staring blankly into sky. She knows that this is not the end, yet she can feel a sadness within herself, a deep despair that she believes is not her own, but the sadness of another fleeting life. A sparkling life that is near, yet so far from him. She is surprised as rain pours from the sky to coat her cheeks in their comforting embrace. Her dark robes bellow out around her as the ground becomes a river beneath her feet, his body becoming a boat with limbs and they are lost to the deadness of the sea. A single cry, pushes from her throat and flows out into the night, never to be heard, as if never existing at all..**_

_She wants to say something, but her voice stays in her throat. Her eyes widen as she stares at him._

_She thinks him a dream, he can be nothing else, nothing more than a dream. She has to be imagining this, this isn't possible._

_He notes her disbelief, his eyes softening to point, his smile filled with warmth and a happiness unlike any he has felt in sometime._

_And he speaks, like a proud man, he speaks in his most tender voice. _

_"You've gotten so big, haven't you? I remember when you were just eight, you only came up to about my waist. Now look at you."_

_She is silent, his voice flowing into her ears with such a sweetness that pierces her very being, she has to stop herself from bursting into tears at the sound of it._

_So, she simply nods, because thats all she can do, because she is dazed, she had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like._

_His smiles widens, his hands rubbing circles into her thin shoulders. He whispers, because his happiness is overtaking him, because it's been so long since he has seen her, he feels he might burst._

_" I promised that I would never leave you. I came back for you, I'm alive."_

_She seems to shake from her stupor, her hand flying out to meet his chest. _

_She can feel it, his heartbeating beneath her fingers, it's there. He is there. She says nothing as she throws her hands around him, tears pouring from his eyes. _

_His arms tighten around her as tears pour from his own, wetting her shaking shoulder._

_"You're here..Lee."_

**So, that's just a bit of foreshadowing into how the story is going to go. I know that I am not the only one who feels for Lee and Clementine and everything they went through; one could say that I still haven't gotten over his death I suppose. I know that this idea seems a little cliche, but I really like a little familiarity and favorite characters from the first season allow for that I guess. I know it is a bit short as well, so I will be try to make the chapters much longer throughout this story. Also, three more things that I must address. Firstly, My Hetalia story is still in a state of revision and should be up once I become a little more confident about it's quality. Secondly, My Fullmetal Alchemist story is also in a state of revision, I will not be abandoning it; I just need to work on some things. Lastly, My Guardian Reaper Series..I will be starting that as soon as I catch up with the Anime I want included within it, it will be a very long, and tiring series but I feel up to it.**


End file.
